Jamais plus jamais
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: Encore un p'tit RoyRiza. Elle est blessée, il est à son chevet. Oneshot. Fin du résumé parce que sinon je vais tous vous racontez avant que vous le lisiez.


_Voilà ! Aphrael a encore sévi. Ai ressorti mon paquet de marshmallow et mon feu de camp, ainsi que mon sirop de sucre qui dégouline… Encore une fic 'romantique'. Ai essayé de pas faire trop gnangnan mais j'ai à chaque fois peur de tomber dans un excès de guimauve. J'ai beau être romantique, je déteste les histoires à l'eau de rose trop sucrées._

_SVP dites moi ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**Jamais, plus jamais**

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne se l'était jamais permis. Après tout qu'elles étaient les chances que cela arrive ? Une sur mille ? Une sur cent ? Apparemment moins.

Après la mort de Maes, il y avait brièvement songé. Puis il l'avait vu et cette idée lui avait semblé des plus stupides. Après tout, c'était un vrai roc. Une statue. Toujours là. Toujours calme et silencieuse. Son ombre bienfaitrice, son ange gardien.

Il l'avait prise pour acquise, avait pensé qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais. D'un certain coté, il avait raison. Elle ne serait jamais partie d'elle-même. Là où il avait eu tort, c'était d'avoir pensé qu'elle était intouchable. Immortel. Qu'elle possédait un quelconque pouvoir magique la permettant de le protéger sans risquer sa vie. A la voir si forte, si sûre d'elle, il avait fini par le croire. Et elle payait le pris de son erreur.

Il s'était promis à la mort de Hugues qu'il ne laisserait rien arrivé à ses subordonnées, à sa famille, à ceux qu'il aimait. Et il avait failli à cette promesse.

Elle lui reprochait souvent de ne pas assez réfléchir avant d'agir, d'être un instinctif. Elle avait raison. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la portée de ses actes et même quand les faits lui sautaient devant les yeux, il n'avait pas pris deux secondes pour y repenser. Quel idiot !

Quand il avait voulu attaquer Scar sous la pluie, elle l'avait protégée et il n'avait rien vu. Il avait pris offense de sa réflexion sans faire attention au fait qu'elle avait mis sa vie ne danger pour sauver sa misérable carcasse, que le balafré aurait pus la tuer avant que lui n'ait pu claquer des doigts. Mais têtu comme il était, il n'avait rien voulut voir. Ni le sacrifice qu'elle était prête à faire, ni la possibilité qu'il aurait pu la perdre à tous jamais.

Elle s'était auto-proclammée son garde du corps. Il avait souvent pensé qu'elle et Hugues avaient passé une sorte de contrat dont ils ne tenaient pas à le mettre au courant, il l'avait accepté ce fait mais jamais il n'avait réfléchi aux risques qui pouvaient découler de cette fonction.

Mais la vérité était là, maintenant clairement énoncé devant lui : le protéger signifiait mourir si besoin était. Elle en était parfaitement consciente, lui, non.

Il s'était souvent moqué de l'insouciance de FullMetal, et déjà une autre vérité pointait son nez : il n'était pas plus adulte qu'un gamin de 15 ans.

L'ego en prenait un sacré coût. Dans sa quête de pouvoir, il avait oublié l'essentiel de ce qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais perdre : il avait oublié de faire attention à ceux qu'il aimait. Il s'était laissé protéger au lieu de protéger.

Pour cette raison, il se retrouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital à veiller sur la personne allongée dans le lit à sa place.

Seul.

Il avait mis dehors tout le monde. Sans raison, juste en leur disant qu'elle irait bien. Ils avaient eu l'air d'y croire.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se convaincre lui-même.

"A quoi bon tenter de sauver le monde si tu ne peux même pas sauver ceux auxquels tu tiens ?"

Il lui prit la main, traçant des cercles avec son pouce sur le dessus. Sa peau était douce mais froide. Il la regarda ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux clos, sa bouche rose. Elle était tellement pour lui et plus encore. Au début, il s'était dis qu'il serait dur d'y arriver sans elle à ses cotés. Plus tard, il avait établie que son rêve serait irréalisable sans elle. Maintenant, il se demandait s'il voulait vraiment y arriver si elle n'était pas en sécurité auprès de lui. Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ?

Il pleurait. Cela faisait un moment que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Il avait finalement mis trois jours avant de verser une larme. Elle était peut-être là, la raison. Il fixa son visage d'ange et quelque chose en lui se brisa.

Il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu jusqu'à présent -il avait vu trop de chose pour croire en l'existence d'une entité bienfaitrice qui laisserait ses créations s'entretuer joyeusement sans même intervenir- pourtant il glissa de sa chaise, s'agenouilla sur le sol, les mains jointes autour de celle de la jeune femme et pria.

_'S'il y a quelqu'un là-haut, n'importe qui, soyez sympa, écoutez-moi. Je sais que je n'ai jamais cru en quoique ce soit de religieux. Après tout, je crois que … j'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça … Je sais que je n'ai pas mérité que vous répondiez à ma requête… Je ne mérite déjà pas que vous m'écoutiez … Mais s'il y a quelqu'un qui m'entends … Ne me la prenez pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de continuez sans elle … Non je ne le pourrais pas … elle est tous ce qui me reste … je sais que je n'ai rien fait pour la mériter … J'ai tué, j'ai menti, j'ai même … couché avec plus de femmes que je ne peux les compter … mais … elle … je … je veux juste une deuxième chance … une première chance … Si c'est pour me punir alors c'est … c'est … Je vous hais … je vous … je … je … je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !' _

Les larmes coulèrent plus fortes, lui penché une de ses mains agrippant fébrilement celle de la blessée, sa tête reposant sur le lit, son autre bras enlaçant désespérément la taille de l'endormie.

"Je suis désolé ! Riza, je suis désolé ! Pardonne moi ! Je n'ai pas vu … Je n'ai pas su voir."

"Shhhhhhhh"

Une main fine vint se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs.

_'Riza.'_

Il releva la tête lentement, pas tout a fait sûr de ce qu'il allait voir. Quand il le fit, il crut rêver. Elle était là, les yeux à demi clos, un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres desséchés.

"Colonel."

"Vous … Tu … es réveillé."

Elle sourit un peu plus et Roy sentit un coup au cœur.

"Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien pus faire. Je n'ai rien fait. Vous … Tu as … et je n'ai rien pu …"

Elle posa un doigt ferme sur ses lèvres.

"Shhhhhh. Ne dites pas de bétises."

Sa voix était rendue rauque par le sommeil. Juste un léger murmure dans la chambre silencieuse.

"Riza …"

Elle ne le laissât pas continuer.

"Ce n'était pas de votre faute."

"J'aurais du …"

"Quoi ? Prendre la balle à ma place ? C'est moi le garde du corps je vous le rappelle, Colonel."

"Je sais. Je n'avais, juste, jamais réellement réfléchis à ce que cela impliquait. J'aurai du le prévoir."

Elle laissât glisser sa main jusqu'à sa joue et la caressa. Il ne s'était pas rasez depuis quelque temps et sa barbe lui râpait doucement la main.

"Prévoir que cet homme était armé ? Qu'il tirerait ? Que je plongerais sur vous ? Vous n'êtes pas Dieu, Roy. Vous ne pouvez pas tous contrôler."

Elle lui sourit tendrement et il oubliât toute son auto-mutilation.

"J'ai eu si peur de te perdre."

"Vous n'allez pas vous débarrassez de moi aussi facilement, Colonel. Il y a encore des papiers à signer au bureau."

Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, il sourit.

"Colonel ?"

"Hm?"

"Pourriez-vous aller me chercher un verre d'eau ?"

Il se leva et, attrapant le verre au passage, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant que le verre se remplissait, il fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Pas rasé, des cernes sous les yeux, une chemise totalement froissée et il ne devait pas sentir la rose non plus. Il donnait vraiment l'image d'un type qui n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Il soupira et reprit le verre qui débordait déjà.

Quand il revint, elle avait les yeux fermés et paraissait récupérer. Il posa le verre sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le bord du lit face à elle. Elle ouvrit les paupières dévoilant ses grands yeux marron. Il lui passa le verre d'eau et elle but, se réhydratant les lèvres par la même occasion. Il était hypnotisé par ces lèvres. Quand elle lui rendit le verre, il le reposa machinalement sur la tablette sans même glisser un regard vers sa destination. Elle avait refermé les yeux, probablement encore épuisée.

_Jamais plus … _

Il remarqua qu'il avait instinctivement réduite la distance qui les séparait quand il sentit le souffle de son Lieutenant sur sa peau.

Il pensa à ce qu'il était en train de faire, pesa le pour et le contre et vit que rien ne valait de gâcher cette seconde chance avec elle. Cette fois ilétait pleinement conscient qu'il diminuait la distance et ces lèvres touchèrent celles de la femme allongée.

_Jamais._

**FIN

* * *

**

_Bon bah voilà ! Un ch'tit RoyRiza avec un p'tit bisou entre les persos pour Tsukieina qui regrettait qu'il y'en ai pas eu dans 'Quelqu'un m'a dit'. Voili, voilou… Une ch'tite rewiew siou plait ! _

_Bisous à tous_

_Aphrael_


End file.
